Monsters
Monsters & Family is the thirty-seventh chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Mika's eyes change color once he drinks Yu's blood. Yu and Mika talk about family and what they should do from now on. Mika informs Yu about the Seraph of the End Project, and Yu convinces Mika to rescue his squad members. Meanwhile, the Japanese Imperial Demon Army brings Mirai Kimizuki to the battlefield while she screams in pain and injects her with a serum that causes her to sprout wings. Shinoa appears alone and out of breath at the Nagoya Airport. Long Summary Mika drinks Yu's blood. He apologizes and asks if it hurt, but Yu says it did not. Mika's eyes change color, and he considers himself to be a failure as a human. Yu chats about Guren and says he is happy he survived and was able to find Mika again. He tells Mika that he does not care about Mika being a vampire and says he will find a way to change Mika back if Mika gets sick of it. He tells Mika to not try to go off and die again. After some more bickering, Mika laughs. Yu says it is fine if Guren or Mika want to use him. Yu wants to save his new family, and Mika wants Yu to stay away from the Demon Army. When Yu insists on meeting the others, Mika draws his sword on him. When Mika continues to try and warn him about the Seraph of the End Project, Yu tells him to quit blabbering and says Mika is obligated to help him rescue is family. They argue some more, and Yu eventually convinces Mika to help him save his squad members. Mika admits that the girl with the scythe saved him. Mika agrees to help Yu save only those four humans as long as Yu finally listens to what he has to say. Although Yu volunteers to drive, Mika insists on driving instead and takes Yu to meet his squad members. Mika informs Yu that they are part of the Seraph of the End Project. He says it failed once, causing all of the adults in the world to be killed and the collapse of human civilization. Mika says it was the humans' fault, and the Hyakuya Orphanage was just another one of their test sites. Despite that previous failure, Mika says they are now reaching for even greater and more dangerous power. He says the Japanese Imperial Army is redoing that failed experiment. In a Demon Army helicopter, Mirai Kimizuki screams about pain while scientists watch and observe her. One orders an increase in dosage since he previously received permission from Kureto Hīragi. Mirai begs for them to just kill her. She receives an injection and begins screaming for help from her big brother as the markings from the Apocalypse virus on her face disappear. Two pairs of feathered wings erupt from her back as her screaming stops. Mika advises Yu to at least step away from the Demon Army before they destroy the world again. Mika invites Yu to run away with him and live in peace away from everywhere. Yu recalls that discussion from their childhood and points out the ruined world that awaited them. Yu says there is no where to run to. When Mika insists, Yu says they can talk it over with the others. Yu tells Mika that he can trust them as much as Mika trusts Yu, but Mika rejects the idea. Shinoa runs and becomes out of breath at the Nagoya Airport. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 10